New offers
by JC HOYT
Summary: New offers come Jordan's way


Woody and Jordan were together, now they were living together. They were both really happy; things were going really great for them. Then Jordan got a job offer in New York, it was a great job and a great opportunity for her and a big raise. She didn't say no right away because she really liked New York and things hadn't been going smoothly at her current job ever since she withheld the evidence in the Jeffers case. She thought maybe it would be good to go somewhere new where they didn't know her past.  
  
Woody got home. "Hey baby, how was your day?" she asked.  
  
"You know, the usual. Protecting the innocent, keep the streets free of crime," he said walking over to kiss her hello. She grinned at his silliness.  
  
"So how was your day?" he asked joining her on the couch.  
  
"Well, it was interesting"  
  
"Oh yeah? Did you get an interesting case finally?"  
  
"No, they don't let me do anything but natural cause deaths and accidentals remember?" she said annoyed by her punishment. "It's like I'm a little kid and I'm being grounded" she joked.  
  
He grinned with sympathy for her predicament. "So what was interesting then?"  
  
"I got a job offer.it's in New York though"  
  
"Oh.I see, so what did you say?"  
  
"Nothing yet, I told Captain Milano that it's not just my decision anymore, that I would need some time to think about it and talk to you"  
  
"Captain? You'd be working with the Police department?"  
  
"Yeah, because of the increasing number of homicides they have decided to get their own M.E. and they want it to be me, I would only work homicides"  
  
"Well you would love that"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Well do you want to take it?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean it sounds like a great job and I'd be getting a huge raise plus I wouldn't have to worry about everyone knowing my past"  
  
"So what's the problem then? It sounds like you want it"  
  
"I've been here for a couple years now. I felt like I finally belonged somewhere, I'd be leaving my life"  
  
"Not your whole life, I'll be with you. I'd follow you anywhere but you would be leaving your friends and family but New York isn't that far from Boston either"  
  
"I couldn't ask you to give up your job for me either"  
  
"I can be a cop anywhere Jordan, I just need to be where you are because wherever that is, however often it changes it's still home to me"  
  
She hugged him tight. "I love you so much Woody, I don't deserve you"  
  
"I love you too Jordan"  
  
"They said I could come out and check it out in person"  
  
"You should do it, see what you think, then you can decide"  
  
Woody took her to the airport the next day. "Don't go falling in love with any cops while you're out there, if you're going you're going to have to take me with you"  
  
"No worries there, you're the only cop I'm in love with. I'm coming home to you"  
  
Woody went to see Max at the bar. "Hey son! You come down to drown your sorrows since our girl is gone?"  
  
"No sir, but I do want to talk to you about her"  
  
"Is something wrong Woody? Jordan is okay isn't she?" Max asked seriously.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong, everything is just right and Jordan is great"  
  
"Good" Max said relieved. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I want to marry her Max, I wanted to ask your permission before I ask her"  
  
"Of course you have my permission Woody, and my blessing too"  
  
Woody sighed in relief. "Thank you Sir, I was worried you'd tell me it was too soon"  
  
"You and Jordan are adults and I can see how much you love each other, I would never stand in the way of that"  
  
"Thanks Max, it means everything to me that you approve" Max hugged him. "I gotta go see a man about a ring" Woody said excitedly and hurried out the door.  
  
Jordan came home earlier than she was supposed to and surprised everyone at the bar the next night.  
  
"Hey baby!" Woody said as soon as her saw her and rushed over to pick her up in his arms. "Hi sweetie, I missed you!" she said hugging him tight. "I missed you too, why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" "I wanted to surprise you" "You always do" he grinned.  
  
They went and joined the rest of the group, everyone was eager to know what happened in New York. So far Jordan had avoided the question, making everyone assume that things went well and she just didn't want to tell them.  
  
"Hi Honey, how was your trip?" Max asked hugging her and joining them.  
  
"Um.it was good," she said casually. Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Honey did you like the job?" Max pushed.  
  
"Yeah, it's really amazing actually, they have incredible technology and the people are awesome"  
  
"So I guess that means you're taking the job" Macy said  
  
"I would be crazy not to" she said. Woody took her hand in support.  
  
She smiled at her friends looking so sad. "But I've been called much worse than crazy so I don't mind"  
  
"What? You mean you're not taking the job?" her dad asked hopefully.  
  
"No, as ridiculously great as the job is, its still not as good as the one I already have here.with my family" she said looking at her friends. They all hugged her and told her how happy they were that she was staying and how much they would have missed her.  
  
"Okay, okay, enough of this sappy crap, I need a drink" she talked to her Dad at the bar for a minute and some of his old cop friends.  
  
Woody came and put his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Take a walk with me?"  
  
"Detective Hoyt! You're not thinking of seducing me in public are you?"  
  
"I might be"  
  
"Oooh. Then let's go" she teased.  
  
They walked around down by the water, she was holding on to his arm, looking up at the stars. "It's a beautiful night"  
  
"You're beautiful," he said gazing at her.  
  
"Especially loving tonight aren't you? I wasn't gone that long" she smiled at him.  
  
He stopped walking and turned to her. He took her hand and knelt in front of her.  
  
"Woody, what are you." She stopped short when she saw him reach into his pocket, she realized what he was about to do.  
  
He pulled out a small blue velvet box and opened it to her. She stared at the beautiful diamond surrounded on either side by pretty blue stones. It was exactly what she would have picked out for herself. She smiled at how well he knew her.  
  
"Jordan, I love you so much and I swear I will always be by your side, Will you marry me?"  
  
She stared at him expressionless for a moment, completely lost in thought. Fear surged through him. He saw tears begin to glisten in her eyes and his heart dropped, his eyes drifted away from hers and down toward the ground. "Yes" she said. He looked up again, he didn't think he had heard right. He watched her for confirmation. "Yes Woody, I will marry you" He smiled happily and stood up and kissed her as he placed the ring on her finger. They went back and shared their happy news with everyone and celebrated. 


End file.
